Control of insulin secretion is very important, as there are many living diabetes patients whose pancreas is not operating correctly. In some type of diabetes, the total level of insulin is reduced below that required to maintain normal blood glucose levels. In others, the required insulin is generated, but only at an unacceptable delay after the increase in blood glucose levels. In others, the body is, for some reason, resistant to the effects of insulin.
Although continuous control (e.g., avoiding dangerous spikes and dips) of blood glucose level is desirable, it cannot currently be achieved in some patients.
The insulin secretion process operates as follows: glucose levels in the blood are coupled to depolarization rates of beta islet cells in the Pancreas. It is postulated that when there is a higher glucose level, a higher ratio of ATP/ADP is available in the beta cell and this closes potassium channels, causing a depolarization of the beta cell. When a beta cell depolarizes, the level of calcium in the cell goes up and this elevated calcium level causes the conversion of pro-insulin to insulin and causes secretion of insulin from the cell.
The beta cells are arranged in islets, within a reasonable range of blood glucose levels, an action potential is propagated in the islet. Generally, the electrical activity of a beta cell in an islet is in the form of bursts, each burst comprises a large number of small action potentials.
In PCT publication WO 99/03533, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein reference, it was suggested to reduce the output of a pancreas using a non-excitatory electric field.
PCT publication WO 98/57701 to Medtronic, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, suggests providing a stimulating electric pulse to an islet, causing an early initiation of a burst and thus, increasing the frequency of the bursts and increasing insulin secretion.
The above PCT publication to Medtronic suggests providing a stimulating (e.g., above stimulation threshold) pulse during a burst, thereby stopping the burst and reducing insulin secretion. This publication also suggests stimulating different parts of the pancreas in sequence, thereby allowing unstimulated parts to rest.
However, one limitation of the methods described in the Medtronic PCT publication is that increasing the burst rate may increase the level of intra-cellular calcium in the beta cells over a long period of time, without the level being allowed to go down, during intra-burst intervals. This increase may cause various cell death mechanisms to be activated and/or otherwise upset the normal balance of the beta cell, eventually killing the cell. In addition, such high calcium levels may cause hyper-polarization of beta cells, thereby reducing insulin secretion and preventing propagation of action potentials. To date, no working electrical pancreatic control device is known.
Diabetologia (1992) 35:1035-1041, for example, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe the interaction of the various hormones generated by the pancreas. Insulin enhances glucose utilization, thereby reducing blood glucose levels. Insulin also stimulates the secretion of glucagon which causes the liver to secrete glucose, increasing the blood glucose level. Somatostatin reduces the secretion of both insulin and glucagon. This publication also describes an experiment in which sympathetic nervous stimulation caused an increase in Somatostatin secretion. It is suggested in this paper that normal glucose levels in a healthy human may be maintained with the aid of glucagon secretion.